the_desolate_hopefandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Desolate Hope
"This game has multiple genres, an '80s sci-fi art style, and a coffee pot" -Gamespot 'The Desolate Hope '''es un juego para computadoras creado por Scott Cawthon, usando el motor Multimedia Fusion, además, es un "re-boot" de uno de sus juegos anteriores, The Desolate Room. Compatible exclusivamente para plataformas Windows, el juego vió la luz en 2012, como beta gratuita en el sitio web del creador, hasta que Steam dió luz verde y se lanzó la versión final el 5 de Mayo de 2014. Su versión actual es 1.35. Argumento "''En un borde distante de un planeta desconocido, una estructura abandonada se sienta en silencio. Construido por un buque de investigación no tripulado enviado desde la Tierra, la estación Lun Infinus fue diseñada para correr simulaciones por un período de cinco años, la exploración de las posibilidades de la colonización humana en el caso de que la Tierra se volviera inhabitable. Desarrollado durante una época de ambición y riqueza, el proyecto fue abandonado rápidamente cuando el interés se desvaneció en los años posteriores. La última transmisión de la Tierra se produjo hace más de treinta años. La estación Lun Infinus contenía cinco inteligencias artificiales conscientes, los Derelicts, construidos con ciertos niveles de movilidad en el caso de emergencia o necesidad de reubicación. Cada uno de estos Derelicts fue creado para formular su propio plan para la colonización basado en miles de horas de simulaciones. Dada la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado sin embargo, las simulaciones se han vuelto muy elaboradas y bizarras. Mientras tanto, ha surgido un virus informático misterioso. El virus de origen desconocido ha asolado lentamente a los Derelicts. Debido a esto, más y más poder de procesamiento de la CPU se ha necesitado de medidas anti-virus, dejando menos energía para las simulaciones. Coffee es el último residente móvil de la estación, un pequeño robot de servicio que pasa sus días manteniendo la estación y los Derelicts operativos a medida que realizan sus tareas diarias. Dado que la potencia de su CPU es baja, Coffee ha buscado atajos para encontrar maneras de eliminar el virus. Mediante el uso de pequeños subsistemas y CPU de menor importancia dispersos a través de la estación en los dispositivos menores, Coffee ha diseñado una línea de ayudantes digitales, cada uno simplemente llamado D-Co, o "Contraparte Digital", para que le ayuden en la lucha contra el virus y mantener la estación operacional. Con el tiempo el virus saca lo mejor de cada D-Co, y Coffee intenta crear un mejorado D-Co utilizando una CPU diferente. El último es D-Co 9, construido utilizando el código de un juego de ordenador simple. Coffee dedica su propia CPU para las principales simulaciones, poniendo a D-Co encargado de mover su cuerpo a lo largo de la estación, el cuidado y necesidades de los Derelicts, y luchar contra los ataques de virus cuando ocurran." Jugabilidad The Desolate Hope es una mezcla varios géneros: -Extracto de la descripción del juego en la plataforma Steam Críticas y controversia Curiosidades * The Desolate Hope es un "re-boot" a uno de sus juegos anteriores, The Desolate Room, ya que comparte varios elementos de The Desolate Hope como: Coffee como protagonista, quien debe ayudar a una versión anterior de Alphus, y a otros Derelicts como: Derelict, ''Tool ''y ''Defect, ''quienes han estado oxidándose durante décadas, contra el misterioso virus que los desactivó. * Antes de considerar la serie Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott pensaba en un Re-make de ''The Legacy of Flan ''(uno de sus anteriores juegos), una secuela de la saga Desolate, y una nueva idea incluyendo cámaras y animatrónicos. Referenciaslove vero * Página del juego en Steam * Sección de comentarios del artículo del juego Categoría:Juegos